Cielo de fuego
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: No podía dejar de ver esos enormes ojos grises en cada sueño que tenía, esa sonrisa seductora. Me estaba volviendo loca… quizá, nada fuese como me lo contaban las personas y él tenía razón…


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Titulo: **_Cielo de fuego._

**Nick del autor: **_T.C. Wolf_

**Resumen: **_No podía dejar de ver esos enormes ojos grises en cada sueño que tenía, esa sonrisa seductora. Me estaba volviendo loca… quizá, nada fuese como me lo contaban las personas y él tenía razón… _

**Rating: **_T_

**Género: **_Horror & Mistery. _

**Pareja: **_Rosalie & Emmett_

**Número de palabras: **3,604.

_Cielo de fuego._

_-Hola –escuché esa suave voz susurrar y al instante mi piel se puso de gallina. _

_-Hola –devolví el saludo con una voz temblorosa e insegura. Esa no era mi voz y no podía encontrar la propia. _

_-¿Por qué estas tan sola? –preguntó, acariciando mis rubios cabellos con sus gruesos dedos fríos. _

_-Yo no… -entonces, gire mi cara a la derecha, pero nada. No estaba James, se suponía que estaba con él hasta hace unos segundos-. ¿A dónde se fue…?_

_-Él te dejo, no te merece, mi amor. Ahora, ven conmigo –entonces, me giro en la silla y me dejo mirándolo a él, fijamente a sus enormes ojos grises. _

_-Pero… ¿tú quién eres? –pregunté, embobada por la perfección de sus facciones y sus enormes y enloquecedores ojos que te pedían a gritos tu atención. _

_-Yo –su voz era seductora y perfectamente calculada-, mi querida soy…_

En ese justo momento me desperté alterada. Siempre era el mismo sueño y la verdad ese sujeto me dejaba bastante intrigada, quería saber quién era, se veía tan galante y coqueto. Y lo peor es que siempre, noche tras noche, era lo mismo: su rostro aparecía en mi cabeza.

-Rose. ¿Qué sucede, amor? –escuche a James, mi novio, preguntar, sus brazos se removieron y se enroscaron alrededor de mi torso.

-Nada, querido, vuelve a dormir. –Mire el reloj y vi que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-Claro, nena, pero tú igual duérmete.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta en la cama y se durmió plácidamente. Yo me quedé pensando, suspirando desesperada. Ya me estaba hartando de tener siempre los mismo sueños una y otra y otra vez, siempre tan iguales y siempre tan frustrantes. Llegaba un punto en donde cualquiera se hartaría.

Me pare sigilosamente de la cama, intentando no hacer el mayor ruido posible para no despertar a mi novio.

Llevábamos juntos alrededor de 2 años y realmente lo adoraba… no sé muy bien si es amor, pero… bueno, él es demasiado lindo y es todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre, desde siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Él tiene 24 años y yo 21, y desde que ambos tenemos uso de razón nos conocemos.

Fui muy tranquilamente hacía el baño para lavarme la cara. Muy bien, está por más el decir que realmente no estaba nada tranquila en este momento. Simplemente quería ayuda… quería que todo esto desapareciera pero, quería que él me apoyase, no un psicólogo ni nada parecido.

-_Hola hermosa_.–Escuché esa suave y seductora voz otra vez e, inmediatamente, salte con un grito desagarrados tanto por el miedo como por el golpe que me propicié en la cabeza con uno de los estantes del baño.

-¡James! –grité entre quejidos por el dolor. Me ardía, sentía como si tuviese fuego en la cabeza.

-Rose… ¿qué…? –me observó encrespando cuando entro al baño abruptamente-. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?

-Me… _agg…_ golpeé –susurré, poniendo la mano detrás de mi cabeza e intentando levantarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te caíste? –preguntó, ayudándome al instante.

-Creí haber visto… bueno, escuchado… -mire a todos lados para comprobar que no había nada pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en el espejo vi esos hermosos, brillantes e impenetrables ojos grises que tanto miedo irradiaban y esa sonrisa de perdición que casi me mata de un ataqué al corazón-. ¿Qué demonios? –susurré para mí misma impactada y luego decidí callarme-. Nada, sólo tropecé.

-Qué raro porque tú eres muy coordinada, mi cielo.

-Rose, ¿sabes qué día es mañana? –preguntó James, mirándome bajo sus pestañas con una linda sonrisa.

-Pues, mañana no sé, pero pasado-mañana es Halloween –dije, casi saltando de alegría en mi lugar.

El Halloween era mi fecha favorita de todo el año. Para mí no eran los estúpidos decorativos o la enorme cantidad de dulces que las personas les daban a los niños. ¡No! Eso para mí era basura comercial y barata.

Para mí el Halloween era un momento para entrar en contacto con un mundo diferente y un poco alterno al nuestro. Un mundo de brujas, hechiceros, muertos y, mis favoritos, demonios. Los demonios, de cualquier tipo, siempre me han encantado, desde su personalidad que te hacía temblar hasta su apariencia física, aunque nunca hubiese visto uno, muchas veces –de pequeña- había soñado con centenares de ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer este año?

James y yo teníamos la costumbre de cada año hacer algo totalmente diferente al anterior en Halloween, algo que nos conectase con el mundo de demonios encantados que yo tanto adoraba.

-¿Quiéres hacer un ritual para hablar con los muertos? –pregunté mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor. Todo estaba muy aburrido, pasaban puras historias del Halloween que yo detestaba: el comercial y estúpido donde a los niños inocentes les meten la idea de que burlarse de esas hermosas y aterradoras criaturas es lindo y adorable. _Falacias. _

-¿Un… ritual? –preguntó él, sabía que mis ideas para Halloween no le gustaban por el modo en el que siempre reaccionaba y sabía que la idea de un ritual para charlar con los muertos no le gustaba en lo más mínimo pero, como siempre, iba a terminar accediendo a mi petición

-Sí, eso, fuego, amuletos, cositas y… una hermosa platica con personas difuntas.

-Quizá hasta podemos hablar con tu madre… -Sabía que estaba diciendo eso para hacerse ver menos cobarde de lo que realmente se sentía ahorita, pero la idea no me pareció muy buena dado a que mi madre me abandonó en el orfanato cuando apenas tenía meses de nacida.

-¡No! –Y como si nada seguí viendo canal tras canal.

-¿Un ritual entonces? –Intentaba convencerme con ese último comentario de que no debíamos hacerlo pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dije que sí.

-Siempre he querido hablar con los muertos –le confesé. Ha sido uno de mis mayores sueños desde que soy pequeña.

-¿Por qué? –A él jamás le gustaban mucho mis ideas excéntricas sobre todo esto.

-No sé, siento que ellos me pueden llenar de sabiduría… me podrían afirmar o negar la existencia del cielo o del infierno. Me podrían decir como es el limbo y cómo es el morir… siempre he querido saber eso.

James sólo me observaba con un poco de temor pintado en el rostro. Sabía que él debía pensar que no debía tener esa clase de pensamiento pero era inevitable. Algunas veces, de pequeños, intento quitarme esas ideas, pero jamás lo logro y creo que muy difícilmente se me quiten ahora.

-Perfecto, ya tenemos nuestro plan de éste año –susurró, con un aura de preocupación. Yo sabía que a él le desesperaban este tipo de cosas, pero siempre insistía en hacerlas fuese lo que fuese.

_-¡¿Quién anda por allí? –grité cuando sentí una lívida respiración en mi oído. _

_Mire a todos lados, girando mi cabeza bruscamente. Pero nada, ni un alma rondaba por el oscuro callejón en dónde… un momento. _

_¿Oscuro callejón? ¿Cómo, en nombre del infierno, llegue hasta aquí?_

_-Voluntad propia, mi amor –escuché esa común voz susurrar. _

_-¡¿Qué demonios? –me exalte cuando vi sus enormes ojos grises más cerca de lo que me esperaba encontrarlos. _

_-¿Sorprendida, amor? –Yo sólo atinaba a verla con ojos como platos-. Sí, es algo muy común._

_Entonces, tomó mi mejilla entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a mis parpados. _

_-No te preocupes, ya falta poco. _

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté cuando me desperté de golpeé y vi un pétalo de una rosa marchita enredado en mi dedo.

Alcé mi dedo para divisar el pequeño y negro objeto. Lo toqué y aún se sentía con una textura suave, pero justo cuando mi dedo se separo de la suave textura del pétalo, esté encendió un pequeño fuego, haciéndome soltar un grito ahogado.

-No puede ser –susurre cuando vi el pétalo justo cuando estaba echando por el fuego que había estado por 2 segundos. Mire a James, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Me sorprendí mucho que no se hubiese despertado ante mi gritillo de sobresalto.

"_Te veré más pronto de lo que crees". _

Eso era el rastro que fuego había dejado en el pequeño pétalo.

-Maldita sea… ¿qué chingados pasa aquí? –pregunté en voz baja mientras intentaba desenredar el pétalo de mi dedo. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! El pétalo estaba total y completamente adherido a mi piel y no se quitaba en lo más mínimo, siquiera se podía mover la esquinita que sobresalía. Nada.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –Claro, justo en este momento James se levanta. Gracias, Dios, tú siempre tan lindo conmigo.

-No lo sé –le hable con la verdad-. Me levanté de sopetón y lo descubrí en mi dedo… no lo puedo quitar.

-Déjame intentar –susurró, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y empezó a halar mi dedo, pero nada. La verdad, lo único que estaba logrando era causarme una gran molestia en mi dedo corazón, en donde estaba posicionado el pétalo.

-Déjalo, mañana me lo quito, vamos a dormir –dije, quitando broncamente mi mano de entre las suyas y dándole la espalda para empezar a dormir.

-¿A qué hora iremos al cementerio? –preguntó James parándose detrás del sofá.

Sentí un pequeño escalofrío cuando iba a mirarlo puesto que lo primero que apareció en mi mente fueron esos enormes ojos grises que me estaban enloqueciendo demasiado.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, sus ojos me estaban hipnotizando demasiado, no los podía sacar de mi mente por nada del mundo. Me perseguían a dónde quiera que yo fuese y esa sonrisa… _awww_… la combinación perfecta de lo sádico y lo hermoso mezclados en sus pálidos y regordetes labios.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11:30 –susurró.

Ya casi era Halloween, ya casi podía sentir ese aire de sombría oscuridad inundar todo a mí alrededor.

-A las 12 tenemos que estar allí, así que vámonos ya, así podemos llegar en un buen tiempo.

Salimos de nuestro departamento corriendo para llegar antes de las 12 al cementerio más cercano. Estaba a apenas una cuadra, pero era horrible el trayecto de ida. Se tenía que pasar por el bar más popular y mal hablado de toda Seattle.

-Ey, chiquilla, ven… te invito una copa –se escuchó un grito.

_Aww…_ detestaba esos comentarios por parte del público masculino en general. Siempre eran muy groseros hacía mi persona y lo peor es que intentaba que mi imagen se viera lo más cuidada y menos provocativa que pudiera.

-¿No pudiste quitártelo? –escuché esa suave voz que tanto me torturaba noche tras noche y me congelé al instante.

-Rose, ya vengo, necesito una cerveza para prepararme para lo que viene un rato –me dio un beso y se fue, como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de aquella voz.

-¿Quieres que te lo quite? –Esta vez, escuché su voz mucho más cerca de mí. Estaba empezando a aterrarme y estaba más que segura que mis manos estaban sudando más de lo necesario.

No dije nada, sólo me quedé paralizada en mi lugar, esperando despertar como en todos mis sueños.

Derrepenté, sentí como una fuerte y muy varonil mano tomaba la mía con brusquedad. Pegué un grito ahogado y de la nada, sentí sus duros labios rozar primero mi dedo para luego ir a la palma de mi mano. Di un grito agudo cuando sentí sus muy filosos y bien formados dientes clavarse en mi piel.

-¡¿Qué te sucede? –Intenté retirar mi mano, pero sus extremidades eran notoriamente más fuertes que las mías y fui incapaz de soltarme.

-Vamos –susurró con esa voz melodiosamente sádica.

Nos introdujo en un callejón oscuro igual al de… igual al de mis sueños de anoche.

-¿Familiar? Sí, me lo imaginaba –susurró y sentí que él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Entonces, aún sosteniendo mi mano que la sentí llenarse de un líquido espeso y caliente, entró en la primera puerta que vio.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté, aún intentando poner resistencia, pero era muy difícil, él realmente era muy fuerte.

-A dónde debiste haber nacido…

Con forme íbamos caminando me di cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba el mollicio de toda la gente que estaba en el bar y que él había abierto una puerta y ahora bajábamos unas largas escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol.

-¡Déjame, maniático! ¿Por qué me ha venido arrastrando hasta aquí? –Intente poner toda mi fuerza para detener nuestro andar, pero fue inútil, creo que más inútil que antes.

-No te puedo soltar –su voz, ahora se escuchaba un poco enloquecida-. Tu destino es venir aquí conmigo –entonces, alzó mi mano y lamió los restos de sangre que quedaban en ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunté, mirándolo con ojos aterrados.

-Tu sangre me ha llamado desde que te mordí. –Sus labios estaban llenos de sangre y se asomaban sus enormes y perfectamente puntiagudos colmillos llenos del color de una brillante sangre recién salida del cuerpo.

Estaba más que aterrada, mi respiración, para este punto, era totalmente entrecortada.

-Mira, no entiendo porque te quejas tanto hasta este punto, ya hemos llegado.

Mire al frente y vi una enorme puerta rustica de madera con unas gigantescas caderas metálicas que parecían hechas para un gigante. La madera con la que estaba hecha se veía notoriamente podrida y desgastada, más, sin embargo, conservaba un cierto toque de misterio y belleza dicha puerta.

-Sígueme.

Siquiera se paro ante la puerta, sino que ésta dejo caer sus enormes cadenas, reduciéndolas en tamaño conforme caían al piso hasta que llegó un momento en el que parecían cadenas para duendes. Él dio un paso al frente y las puertas se fueron abriendo de par en par.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre y… qué es éste lugar? –pregunté aterrada sin mirar nada más que el frío y húmedo piso.

-Emmett McCarty. Y, vamos al infierno, a tu lugar de origen, en el lugar donde naciste, mi preciosa.

-¡¿Infierno? No… yo nací en Seattle –respondí asustada.

Creo que no fue tanto la idea de haber estado en el infierno la que me asustó, sino el hecho de que me dijeran que yo procedía de este lugar de llamas y dolor.

-No, mi querida –susurró con ese mismo tono amable que había traído desde que me secuestro-. Tú eres hija de mi esclava más leas y, ahora que ella ha muerto, te corresponde a ti servirme de una mejor manera que tu madre. Yo sé que será algo muy difícil –aclaró con una mirada fija en mí-, pero lo tienes que lograr.

-No te creo nada, lo que dices son falacias totalmente. –Estaba con los ojos perdidos, no sabía si debía correr o quedarme ahí o… qué hacer…

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tu amor al Halloween, mi pequeño demonio?

-Es un gusto infantil… -entonces, reaccioné a lo que me había dicho-. ¡¿Cómo supiste eso? ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Deja de joderme el trasero! ¡Déjame en paz! –Estaba perdiendo el juicio totalmente.

-Mira a tu alrededor –me hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que mirase las columnas hechas de cráneos secos y huesos podridos. Había una enorme fosa llena de personas que se movían, todas con los ojos desviados y cuerpo lívido. Almas. Eso eran… entonces ¿está era la famosa fosa de las almas? Se veía mejor aquí que en mis imaginaciones. Tenía un interesante color verde musgo, como de algo podrido y se veía que el líquido era muy viscoso.

Atravesando esa fosa había un camino de piedra caliza quemada, justo en dónde estábamos pasando, al mirar bien la piedra me di cuenta que a cada paso que dimos –que, realmente, no fueron muchos- habíamos dejado una marca de cenizas.

Me sentí tan observada cuando vi a unas almas flotar hasta la fosa. Así que… ¿así era morir? ¿Uno ya sabe a qué camino debe seguir? ¿O se asigna en el limbo?

-Esto es hermoso. ¿Cómo no te gustaría vivir aquí? –Justo cuando dijo eso, una llama de fuego emergió de una de las paredes cuando las almas entraron a la interminable fosa-. Además, mi pequeña, te estoy haciendo un enorme favor. En lugar de quejarte y llorar, deberías estar agradeciéndome y besando las cenizas que dejo.

-¿Un favor? –dije, casi indignada por la comparación.

-Claro, niña tonta, tú jamás podrás entraral cielo, eres un demonio caníbal, chupasangre. –Cuando vio la expresión de extrañes en mi rostro se apuró a decir-: No, no un vampiro, pequeñita, yo sé que últimamente están muy de moda, pero tú, mi esclava tonta, eres un demonio chupasangre. Demonio.

-¿Yo soy un demonio chupasangre? –Pregunté cómo idiota.

-Así es.

-Entonces… ¿tú quién eres en todo esto?

Después de que la pregunta fluyó por mis labios, vi como él tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás a tal punto que uno puede pensar que se podía partir el coxis.

-Yo, por supuesto, soy el diablo, mi amor –dijo, esta vez, con un semblante más serio a todo el tiempo anterior.

-Pero… ¡el diablo usa rojo y tú estás vestido, ahora, de negro! –dije, extrañada-. Además, el diablo tiene una piel roja y tu piel es tan pálida como un papel.

-Oh, mi pequeña, esas son sólo invenciones de las personas de arriba para hacerme lucir más atractivo, pero, no. –En su rostro había una sonrisa burlona-. Tampoco tengo cuerno y cola… bueno, no siempre. Sólo a veces, mayormente cuando me enfurruño, mi pequeña. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento en que alguien me haga hacer bilis para que me puedas ver en ese estado.

-Aún no entiendo… ¿para qué me quieres aquí? Puedes agarrar a cualquiera de estas almas. ¿Para qué estoy aquí? –No puedo negar el hecho de que me daba mucha curiosidad quedarme aquí. Este era el mundo que tanto deseaba ver en un Halloween y ahora… bueno, ahora aparentemente se estaba abriendo todo eso ante mí.

-Tú naciste para servirme, yo no puedo simplemente sacar un alma así por así.

-¿Por qué hoy…? ¿Por qué no ayer, por ejemplo? –No podía contener todas mis preguntas.

-Hoy, querida, es Halloween, mi noche. Ésta es la noche en la que puedo salir a la Tierra y puedo tocar tu mundo. –Vio mi cara de extrañes y agregó-: No te preocupes, si eres lo suficientemente buena, también te dejare salir conmigo, pero sería sólo en Halloween. –Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-: A tu madre la deje una vez y me decepcionó… demasiado…

-¿Qué hizo?

-Te dejo en ese horrible mundo y poco a poco te fuiste haciendo un poco humana. Pero, no te preocupes, primor, aún sigues siendo un hermoso y diabólico demonio… sólo que creyente de las cuestiones humanas.

-¿No tengo ninguna opción… Emmett? –Por primera vez me atreví a decir su nombre y él pareció complacido con ellos.

-Claro que no, mi pequeña. Ahora, ven aquí. –Tomó mi mano, en dónde la sangre ya casi se había secado por completo y me guió hasta una enorme puerta de color rojo sangre y negro carbón.

Dentro de la enorme habitación, los colores existían más fluidamente. Habían cuadros, mayormente de Emmett y de, supongo, sus esclavas. Había un gran piano de cola que nadie tocaba, pero, más sin embargo, la tétrica melodía resonaba de él. Me guió hasta una enorme silla de color negro cuero y me dejo de rodillas frente al fuego.

-Ahí estas perfecta, mi preciosa. Te pondré algo que siempre debes llevar contigo. Jamás en tu vida puedes quitártelo. –Sentí como pasaba unas correas por mi cuello y, sin pudor, las apretó.

Vi en el fuego mi propio reflejo y vi el indiscreto collar de piel de murciélago que traía alrededor del cuello con un enorme medallón con borde plateado y una gran piedra roja con una rosa negra petrificada en él. Debajo del enorme y extravagante rubí había un diamante mucho más discreto, pintado de negro totalmente.

-Ahora eres mía, Rosalie. Para siempre.

Se acercó peligrosamente y de un modo rudo, embistió mi boca con tal fuerza que pude sentir sus colmillos desgarrando cada una de las comisuras de mis labios. Sentí la dulce y sabrosa sangre que iba corriendo por mi boca y el calor que dejaban detrás de ellas.

-¿Ahora te pertenezco? –pregunté, con una mirada brillante, lamiendo lo más posible de mi boca para alcanzar lo máximo de sangre que pudiese, pero él fue más rápido y termino de limpiarme toda la sangre.

-Totalmente. Eres de mí propiedad. –Me miró de un modo que me dejo claro que de éste lugar yo nunca saldría-. Sólo una cosa más… sí alguna vez quieres irte porque te asfixia este lugar o no sé qué estupideces me han dicho mis otras esclavas… sólo tienes que arrancarte el collar y tienes que matar la rosa negra y luego, yo te mataré a ti con mis propias manos.

Lo mire con ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo recordare, ¿amo? –él asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por nada, mi querida caníbal. Tú sólo sírveme en todo lo que yo quiera y yo te serviré a ti en algunas cosas –encogió sus enormes y musculosos hombros.

-¿No puedo darle ni un vistazo a lo que pasa en la Tierra? –pregunté mirando el fuego nuevamente, pero esta vez sólo vi las llamas bicolor.

-No, sólo me puedes ver a mí y a este perfecto fuego que nunca se extingue –vi un pequeño hueso en las llamas del fuego-. Esta alimentado por las almas de mis esclavas y… no necesariamente tienes que ser la que sigue. –Me guiñó el ojo con aspecto galante y luego, me agarró por los hombros para estrellar violentamente mis labios contra los suyos, nuevamente.

-Feliz Halloween, Rosie mía –dijo, contra mis labios, lamiendo la sangre que salía de éstos.


End file.
